Sands Of Egypt
by Anniebear91
Summary: Ok, rubbish title, I'm going to change it. When an evil king rules over Egypt, who will save the people? Rated for language.
1. The Plan

_Hey, Just to say I don't own anything, or I would be damn rich! Erm, I hope you enjoy it, reviews are appretiated, next chapter, up next week._

* * *

Welcome, to Egypt. My homeland. An exotic land, filled with spices, and parties. How nice would it be to say that? But I am afraid, that I can't. My beautiful homeland is ruled by a tyrant. Power hungry, and evil. Destroying villages and people. Egypt, under the cruel claws, of Pharaoh Atem.

I am Bakura, and I am fed up of this dictator ruling my home. I want an end to it. There is no freedom anymore. No right to speak. There are no parties, spices are expensive, and food is barely affordable. I want to know, what did we do wrong to make the gods bestow upon us such a wicked leader? I have to struggle to feed myself, my family have starved. Does the Pharaoh care, that his nation is dying? No, he does not. He sees us as infestation, diseased, like bugs, needing to be killed. He sacrifices people, regardless of their family, to feed 'The Greater Power'. He's killed legions of people, to clear the land, and make way for new monuments, to himself.

Many people think I'm some sort of criminal, a thief, a lowlife. I shall admit, I am a thief, and I am good at what I do. But nobody, who lives under Pharaoh Atem's rule, can honestly say that they have never stolen. Its necessity- don't steal, don't eat. I'm 16, and I intend to get older, and if I attempt to make an honest living, I won't reach my 17th birthday, and it's only 4 months away. I guess we live dangerously, we could loose our hands for theft, but half of the Pharaoh's 'loyal' men, don't like him themselves. The Pharaoh is always with some kid that looks like him, many people think it's his cousin, or brother, but people closer to the king, claim it to be his lover. He's a little brat too. He had 4 villages burnt down, to build him a new house. Of course, Atem wouldn't say no to Yugi. The court isn't much good either. Well, Mahad barely knows what he's doing, and is probably only on there because he knows the pharaoh personally, Isis…she probably creeped him out so much he gave her the job, Siamun is just some old fool that's probably related. Akhenaden is some cynical man, obsessed with Seto, who's probably the only decent guy on the court. Seto's only so nice, seen as he used to live on the street too. Taken in by that Akhenaden guy…freaky.

Well, enough about the country and the bastards running it. Let's talk about the real issues, one of which is me, and my best friend, Marik. We're plotting to overthrow the tyrants, and put someone of use into power, I would suggest myself, but that's silly. Because then Marik would kill me and it'd all be driven into chaos…yes…sweet chaos.

Anyway, I wander through the streets to find Marik, it's barely day break, so its nice a cool, its beautiful scenery, the low sun in the red sky, gently turning blue, soft sand under my feet, closed stalls, but clean, ready for the midday bizarre. It's so quiet, everyone's asleep. I was enjoying the loneliness when suddenly…

"Kuuuuraa!" Harmony gone. I froze and watched the frantic blonde running towards me. Oh dear lord, why me?

"Yes, Marik?" I eyed him, until he calmed down, realizing how quiet the town was.

"Sorry. I have the maps." I looked at him, urging him to show me, he snapped up, as if it had just hit him, and pulled out 3 papyrus scrolls. I looked at each one in turn, analysing the difficult text, I'm not a very good reader, and I know Marik isn't. I don't really know anyone who is. It never seemed all that important. On the good side, I can read maps; I let my eyes wander over the black ink, marking the palace walls and chambers. I nodded slowly when I'd finished, and looked at Marik.

"So, we need a plan." I said, keeping my voice low. Treason is a high crime, for which you'd pay for with your life. Although, I can't see many people here wanting to turn me in, they hate the Pharaoh. It's not that I want to be some sort of Hero, I'm not trying to dethrone him for them, and I'm doing it for me. He killed my family. Marik looked at me, and smiled, he looks so creepy when he does that.

"Well, I say, we wait until dusk tomorrow, when people are tired, ready to sleep, and sneak in through the back entrance, and hide, dress up as servants, and poison the food." I looked at him and nodded, it was a half decent plan. A few changes maybe, but yeah. Good plan. We shall put it into action first thing tomorrow…

* * *

_So what did you think?_

_Bakura: It sucked._

_Marik: Just cos you're poor. -Bakura jumps him.-  
_

_FDR: EEk. Byebye -Pulls Bakura And Marik Apart-  
_


	2. Carry Out

The dazzling sun, hung low over the vast deserts of the lands. Why could he not use that land for his monuments? Why must he choose villages, and towns, and destroy peoples lives? I cannot stand it any longer. I turn to my sleeping blonde friend, and grab him by the arm, shaking him violently. 

'Wake up.' I muttered.  
'Kurrraaaaaa...I wanna go on the camel!' He moans. I roll my eyes, now is not the time for shenanigans. I shake him again, and he sits up, abruptly. 'OK,' I whispered, keeping our faces close, speaking in a husky whisper. I pull out the map. 'You shall enter here, through the west entrance. This means you shall climb over the wall, and have to hide, dressed as a guard. Got it?' I glared at him. 'I thought we was going to be servants, in the back entrance?' He questioned.  
'No. I slept on it. It's to cliche, and won't work'  
'Got it. So where do you come into this, Kura?' He asked. I grinned.  
'As you are the guard, I want you to open the main gates, when I deliver some...items. To the royal chamber. You, as a guard, shall escort me there. When we are in there, we shall assess the situation, before carrying out the rest of the plan.' We looked at each other. Marik nodded. I smiled.  
'It' still early.' He said. 'Should we set off now, only the slaves shall be working, and we should be good by midday.' I looked at him. It was true. I nodded, and grabbed my cloak. We set off towards the palace.

No one was around. The air was cool, almost relaxing. In a few hours, it would be unbearable, and the slaves, from the palace would be building the pyramid. Should all go well, Atem, will be in it sooner than he hoped.

Eventually, we reach the east wall, and Marik strips, leaving himself only in his bottom robes. He looks at me, and I hand him gold bangles, to show authority, so he will pass as a guard. He places them about his body, before turning to the wall, and looking for cracks. He takes a small pick with him, to pull himself up. I stand and watch him scale the wall. I look around, the sun, slowly rising to the sky. As Marik flips himself over, I turn away, and go to fetch a cart, filled with various items, necessary for injuring, or killing the Pharaoh.

Around an hour later, I push the cart towards the main gates of the palace. They open slightly, and I look around for my blonde friend. I don't see him. I swallow hard. A tall, muscular man walks up to me, followed by high priest Seth. 'What? State your business' The tall man said. I look at him.  
'Delivery?' I offered.  
'And what are you delivering?' Seth waltzes forwards. I look up to him. The Pharaoh's cousin. 'Various things.' I look at the cart.  
'Such as?'Seth presses on, I have to think fast.  
'Fruit, gold, papyrus...gifts, from another city, as a peace offering.' I stutter. They seem to buy it as the priest nods. 'Follow me.' The blue eyed man says,'I shall have a guard escort you to the Pharaoh's chamber.' I nod. This is not going well. It it's macho man over there, there's no way I'll be able to carry out my plan.

Suddenly, there's a frantic scream and a few crashes, and in runs Marik, dressed as a guard, with his blonde hair mangled at his shoulders. 'Sir. Sorry I am late.' He mumbled. I sighed. Seth looked at him. 'Take this man to the Pharaohs chamber.' Seth said, before walking away.


End file.
